Just Details
by ORUstargazer
Summary: A rainy night. A rain-soaked stranger. Memories long forgotten.


Just Details

By ORUstargazer

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, Naraku would have been killed before the anime ended.

* * *

There he stood.

He had been there for almost two hours. She had stumbled upon him on her way home from work. She could not explain the mysterious draw that she had to him. It was like magic. Like she could sense part of herself in him. A part that she had been missing for many years. She could not understand why she felt this way.

She was soaked. The rain was pouring down steadily and night air was chilly. She pulled her sopping sweater tighter to her form. She was afraid to go past him. Why was he staring at the shrine at the top of the hill? She felt like she should know. But she couldn't place it.

She saw him blink. Surely he was a cold as she was. Surely he needed to go home someday soon. That tug on hear heart came again. Only this time it was more insistent. Where had she sensed this before?

The rain dripped down his nose to his lips, ones that she was almost certain that she had tasted before. Where did she know him? And what did he have that was calling to her so forcefully?

Her fingers found her necklace. It felt warm, though she was sure that it had to be cold like the rest of her. She felt along the jagged edges of the stone. It must have been broken long ago, but she couldn't remember how.

His silver hair clung to his back. She was sure it only looked silver in the dim light of the streetlamp. All she could really see was his silhouette. Though she could tell that he was wearing red. Why did the sight of him make her heart wrench?

'I must be getting ill', she thought. For surely it was not a good idea to be in the cold rain for as long as she had been. She was a doctor, for goodness sake! She should know better than this! Staring at a random stranger for god knows how long! It was time that she just strode past him.

But she remained rooted to her spot. She continued to stare at his form from around the corner. Why did he look so sad? He looked so longingly at the shrine. One that looked so familiar to her. Why? Was this just some sort of demented déjà vu? Or was it something more?

Her eyes were filled with light for a moment- his face-and then the rain. Why did she know every detail of this man's face, though she was sure that she had never seen him before? She knew every line, every smooth plane of his chest. And…blood? Why did she remember this man bleeding from his stomach, gushing! She almost rushed to his side, but he turned his face toward her. She ducked behind the building.

Gold.

Burning, flashing, intense, Gold. It was so striking. His eyes were gold. She had never seen such eyes. But she knew she had. Why was the presence of this one man making her doubt every memory that she had ever had?

She turned the corner. He was gone.

* * *

She lay in bed.

How stupid was she? Staying out all night in the rain, stalking some random stranger. She had temporarily lost it. She had gone and done something so stupid as to get herself sick! She had patients! She had to get back to them! Mrs. Murphy needed some more tests ordered, and Mr. Jones had to have his CAT scan scheduled. What was she doing in bed?

Obsessing. That was what she was doing. She lay there thinking what she could do to see the man in red one more time. She almost sensed him near her. But that was silly.

She couldn't sense squat.

"What you need, Kagome" she told herself, "Is a good night's sleep and some NiQuil".

But he was still on her mind.

* * *

One month had passed. The same corner. The same rain. It was just a little warmer.

He was there. Every day she had hoped that he would be there, so that she could confront him- give him a piece of her mind. What right did he have….standing…on the sidewalk?

So she was going crazy. But the pull was there. She was sure of it. Now it was tugging her along. She felt for her necklace. It felt warm to the touch again. Why? It must be her imagination. Why would her stupid broken glass ball be warm…and glowing?

She looked up at him again. But this time, it was different. His saddened expression was much more intense. It looked as if he was in physical pain. She looked around for an attacker, but could see none. He had been standing like this for hours. She could not tell if he was crying, for the rain that continued to soak him. He was still wearing red.

She became so furious with herself- so furious with him that she squeezed her necklace a little too tight. She felt a twinge of pain and looked down at her hand. Blood was flowing out of the cut on her palm, covering her necklace and her white shirt.

She ducked behind the corner and began to rummage in her purse for a tissue or something to clean the wound.

But she was no longer looking in her purse. And it was no longer raining. And the concrete was replaced with grass. She looked up, in shock. She felt around in a yellow back pack, one that felt strangely familiar. Finally, she found a tissue and handed it to another woman, one in a black and pink outfit. With a giant boomerang.

She made a mental note to make an appointment with her therapist as she looked up to see the man from the corner right in front of her. It was like she was watching him, but she wasn't. He was yelling at her, and she could feel herself yelling back. But all she felt was confusion. And then it was black.

* * *

She awoke on her bed. Her hand was bandaged and she was covered with a warm blanket. There was an emptiness in her that would not go away. She felt for her necklace. It was gone. She panicked.

Why was she panicking? It was just a stupid necklace, but something inside of her said that that necklace was more important than she could have ever thought. She jumped out of bed and ran outside. It was still night and it was still raining. She did the only thing she could think of. She ran to the corner.

There he was, only this time, she knew he was crying. His shoulders shook with his sobs and his fingers clenched tightly around the chain of her necklace.

She cautiously crept closer to him. He seemed not to notice her approach, but she was sure he knew she was there. How he did, she couldn't remember.

Remember…that was it! Her mysterious amnesia! The look on her mom's face when she was telling her that it would come back to her!

She couldn't remember three years of her life. It had never bothered her before. Did she know this man?

A tear slipped down her own cheek. Did she love this man?

Her hand touched his clenched fist and he looked up at her. She looked into his golden eyes and knew.

Yes, she loved this man.

She was in his arms before she could think of what it meant to love a stranger. But he wasn't a stranger.

He was….he was….. if only she could remember his name!

"Kagome" his voice was rough and deep. She knew his voice. It was safe, and warm. It was…

"Inuyasha." The name escaped her lips before she could even finish her thought. And she kissed him. Why? She loved him. And she still couldn't remember why she loved him, or where they had met. But she knew he remembered. Because he was still crying.

"You remember" he said, in his strong voice.

She looked into his golden eyes and smiled. "I remember that I love you. The rest is just details."

And it continued to rain.


End file.
